<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Enough by Star_frecklestadashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434924">Never Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_frecklestadashi/pseuds/Star_frecklestadashi'>Star_frecklestadashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Usage, Angst, Buckle your seatbelts because this is one hell of a ride, Character Death, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of Crying, M/M, Minor Violence, Oikawa/Terushima/Hinata are best boys, Original Character(s), Pain, Sickness, Slight fluff, Smoking, hospital visits, slightly OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_frecklestadashi/pseuds/Star_frecklestadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi just wants to be loved. He just wants to be enough. Will he finally find love or will it be too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/OC- Mai Yamamoto, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Please do not read this if you're sensitive to any of the things mentioned in the tags. Also be prepared for pain. You've been warned :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi watched as the love of his life walked down the aisle with his head hung low, a nervous smile etched delicately on his normally scowling face. His hands clutched the sides of his dark blue suit jacket. His posture stiff as he walked closer and closer to the alter. Tadashi felt a soft giggle fall from his lips at the sight infront of him. He had never seen Tsukki like this before and honestly it was quite amusing to watch. </p>
<p>His eyes scanned Tsukki's slightly hunched form taking in the beauty of the man. His blonde hair was fluffy and slightly messy making him look even more ethereal than usual. The black square glasses that usually adorned his face were nowhere to be seen and instead had been replaced with clear contacts. The blondes lips glistened slightly in the harsh light of the room- probably due to the amount of times his tongue had darted out from his mouth in a desperate attempt to smooth over the dry cracks present on his lips. Tadashi closed his eyes tightly, letting out a soft sigh as his heart jumped in his chest. God why did Tsukki have to be so damn attractive! </p>
<p>After a few seconds of composing himself Tadashi re-opened his eyes and continued studying the blonde boy. The blonde wore a white button up shirt paired with a dark blue tie and some dark blue slacks, along with some black dress shoes that tied the whole outfit together. Tadashi smiled a soft smile before finally deciding to get Tsukki's attention.</p>
<p>"Kei" </p>
<p>The name tumbled from his lips naturally, a soft blush creeping onto his cheeks causing the freckles on his face to become more prominent. The blonde whipped his head up at the sound of Tadashi's soft airy voice ringing smoothly through the room in which they stood, just a few feet away from each other. Kei's bright amber eyes lit up and the nervous smile vanished from his face being replaced by a more relaxed one. Kei wasted no time and made his way hastily towards Tadashi. </p>
<p>Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around the green haired boys waist softly pulling him flush against the blondes chest. A hand was placed at the small of his back whilst the other worked it's way up, fingertips gently dancing against the fabric of his jacket before reaching his hair and softly tangling in the strands that sat upon his head. Tadashi's head was pushed forward softly landing in the crook of Kei's neck. The green haired boy nuzzled his face into the soft flesh of the blondes neck, taking in the feel of the males skin against his own. Tadashi let out a shaky breath, his fingers clutching the back of Kei's jacket as he inhaled the scent of the man before him. He smelt of honey and vanilla with a hint of sweat- probably from nerves. </p>
<p>They stayed in that position for a couple more minutes just taking in the feel of one another before Kei pulled away slightly to place a sweet kiss on the top of Tadashi's head, a small lazy smile forming on his face as his arms wrapped around Tadashi tighter. Suddenly, their sweet moment was interrupted by a shrill shriek. Both males reluctantly pulled away and looked towards the direction of the noise. There stood a slightly disheveled Hinata staring with a look of shock and anger plastered on his face. The two confused males stared back at Hinata, trying to decipher what had made him shriek like that. Before either of them could ask Hinata about why he felt the need to shriek like a banshee in a church, the ginger was already walking briskly towards the two still very confused males. </p>
<p>Hinata finally stopped infront of the two males giving Kei a scary wide-eyed look before looking over at Tadashi, his face instantly morphing into a more relaxed, happy one. However, there was no mistaking the look of pity that swirled in his captivating orange eyes. </p>
<p>Before anyone could speak or move, Tadashi found arms wrapping around his waist for the second time that day, his own arms wrapping around Hinata's figure securely. A head of wild orange hair tickled his face causing his nose to scrunch up adorably and in turn caused a soft giggle to escape from his soft plump lips. One of Tadashi's hands moved up into Hinata's hair, gently patting his head in an affectionate manner. In turn causing Hinata to slightly pull away and look up towards the green haired boy, a bright grin on his face. Tadashi mirrored the grin on Hinata's face and ruffled his hair softly before opening his mouth to speak. </p>
<p>"Hey Shou, you look amazing today! But uh- what did you shriek for?" </p>
<p>The orange haired boy turned his face away from Tadashi and exhaled loudly, releasing the green haired boy from his grip before turning to look at Kei. A angry scowl was directed in the blondes direction. </p>
<p>"Dashi isnt your toy Tsukishima!" </p>
<p>The room turned silent at Hinata's outburst. No one dared to speak or move. Tadashi stood frozen, a pained look took over his features. His eyebrows creased and his bottom lip quivered. </p>
<p>"Shouyou.... stop" </p>
<p>The words that came from Tadashi's mouth were croaky and weak. </p>
<p>"No Tadashi. I won't let him do this to you! I won't let him mess with your feelings! He's getting married to a girl! He's not gay! He doesn't love you can't you see that!"</p>
<p>The room fell into an eerie silence. Tadashi's head hung low, tears slowly slipping from his deep chocolate brown eyes, each one tenderly kissing his freckled cheeks before taking a fateful leap to the floor with a tiny thud. He sniffled softly and brought his hand up carefully to wipe the remaining tears off his face. </p>
<p>Hinata's heart clenched in his chest, knowing that he was the reason his precious friend was crying. Minutes passed but still nobody dared to speak or move.</p>
<p>"Look Dashi I-" </p>
<p>Before Hinata could finish his sentence, a small but audibly pained laugh echoed throughout the room. Tadashi lifted his head up and looked into Hinata's eyes, a tight-lipped smile present on his tear stained face. He inhaled sharply before opening his mouth to speak. </p>
<p>"I know Shou..... I know he doesn't love me. I know he's not gay but that's okay because at least I'm still by his side. That's all that matters to me" </p>
<p>Guilt slowly consumed Shouyou and Kei as they both stared at Tadashi. Although his shoulders were slumped and his eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying, a bright smile was now painted on his face. The green haired boy took a deep breath before speaking once again. </p>
<p>"Come on everyone, we still have stuff to prepare before the bride arrives. Chop chop!" </p>
<p>As if broken from a trance the other people in the room quickly went back to doing the tasks they were doing previously before the interruption. As everything started to go back to normal, Tadashi made his way towards Hinata. The orange haired boy stood still in his place wishing for the ground to swallow him up. He didn't know what was going to happen, whether Tadashi was going to slap him or shout at him- he didn't like either of those possibilities. He tried to gauge how the green haired boy was feeling but Tadashi's face was uncharacteristically stoic, making Hinata even more nervous than before.</p>
<p>Just as the orange haired boy was about to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, he felt a soft object hit his cheek. Confused, he looked down and saw a pair of pillow-like lips against his skin. It felt like time had stopped. A dark blush blossomed all over his face and he felt his whole body heat up. Yamaguchi Tadashi was kissing his cheek! An array of butterflies erupted in Hinata's stomach as he fully realised what was happening. </p>
<p>Tadashi's lips that were carefully placed upon Hinata's cheek were soft, warm and slightly parted so whenever Tadashi breathed out the warm air brushed lightly against his cheek sending shivers up his spine. Hinata slowly shifted his gaze from Tadashi's lips upwards, drinking in the sight of the many freckles that painted his flawless skin, until finally reaching his closed eyes. Tadashi's long eyelashes brushed daintily against the apples of Hinata's cheek causing yet again another set of butterflies to erupt in Hinata's stomach. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last too long as he felt Tadashi pull back and the comforting feeling of his lips against his skin dissipated. A loud whine- almost identical to that of a small child whos favourite toy had been taken from them- ripped itself from Hinata's lips. </p>
<p>The sound caused Tadashi to lightly snicker before gently placing one of his hands on top of the gingers head, carding his fingers softly through the untamed locks of hair. </p>
<p>"Shou I know you're worried about me but I'm okay I promise" </p>
<p>The words tumbled from Tadashi's lips, airy and soft like a refreshing summer breeze. Perfectly matched with the sweet smile that had worked it's way onto his perfectly sculpted face. Tadashi's hand gracefully fell from Hinata's hair to soothingly caress his cheek- exactly on the spot where his lips had been previously. </p>
<p>"I know you're trying to protect me Sho but Tsukki doesn't mean to hurt me. He can't help that he doesn't feel the same way for me that I do for him and that's okay because he's happy with his Fiancee. So how about you apologise to him yeah? Then we can put this all behind us and go back to normal" </p>
<p>Normally Hinata would have protested but when he saw the desperation swirling in Tadashi's beautiful brown orbs he decided against it and instead nodded his head and turned towards Tsukishima ready to apologise for his outburst. </p>
<p>Once he turned around he noticed Tsukishima was still stood in the same place he had been before his outburst, however instead of a smile or his normally stoic expression he could see a mixture of emotions flash across his face. Anger, jealously, guilt and regret.</p>
<p>Hinata nervously gulped, slightly intimidated by the sharp, menacing glare that Tsukishima was throwing his way. Taking a deep breath, he bowed his head and muttered a tiny but sincere apology. He waited a few seconds before lifting his head up being met with the same menacing glare from Tsukishima. Not knowing what to do Hinata shuffled from one foot to another, trying to avoid another outburst. </p>
<p>"Tch.... I don't want your stupid apology. Now get-" </p>
<p>"Kei Tsukishima" </p>
<p>The name tumbled from Tadashi's lips, calm but stern. Kei turned to the side to see the green haired boy, hands on his hips and a pout on his face. Letting out a sigh Kei turned back to Hinata. </p>
<p>"I accept your apology Hinata...." </p>
<p>The blonde turned back to Tadashi seeing a beautiful small smile on his face but Kei knew he wanted more so he turned back to Hinata, albeit reluctantly. </p>
<p>"I'm also sorry for the way I have behaved today. I understand your concern..." </p>
<p>He took a deep breath before continuing, his tone more serious and a lot quieter so only Hinata could hear. </p>
<p>"... but what I do and say to Tadashi does not concern you so stay out of our business"</p>
<p>The orange haired boys jaw tightened along with his fists, ready to argue and possibly punch the stupid, arrogant blonde square in the face but was stopped when a hand was thrust in his direction. Hinata looked up and saw Tsukishima with an obviously forced smile on his face. </p>
<p>"How about we put this behind us and become friends yeah? </p>
<p>Normally Hinata would have slapped Tsukishima's hand away and called him a fool for ever thinking he'd ever be friends with him especially after all the pain the blonde had already caused Tadashi but when he glanced in the green haired boys direction he knew he couldn't do that. Swallowing down his pride and obvious resentment for the blonde the ginger grasped the blondes hand in his own and shook it slowly before quickly letting go and backing away. </p>
<p>Just as both males started to regret their 'promise' of being 'friends' they were pulled from their thoughts by a melodic giggle that of course belonged to their special green haired friend. Seconds later they both felt an arm wrap around their necks and were pulled into a tight (slightly uncomfortable) warm hug. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you guys are friends now! You're both really important to me and I don't want to lose any of you. I understand that you both probably still dislike eachother to some extent but I'm glad that you're willing to make amends" </p>
<p>Tadashi let out a soft sigh before continuing to speak. </p>
<p>"You two make me really happy and I-I love you g-guys so much" </p>
<p>The two males pulled away and stared dumbfoundly at Tadashi, tears welling up in all of their eyes. In what seemed like practised unison the two males uttered the same exact words to the greenette. </p>
<p>"I love you too"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Buckle your seatbelts it's about to go downhill from here. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>